


Gone

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [11]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Gone

You’d figured out something of a plan in the shower, and just hoped like hell that it paid off. You dried off quickly and dressed, trying to calm yourself. The last thing you wanted was another fight first thing in the morning. You got your phone and checked the time, nodding to yourself.

What you hoped to do was slip off school grounds and hide away at Parker’s for a bit. Then, you’d figure something out. It sounded great in your head, and you hoped Parker agreed. It wasn’t like you had anywhere else to go and figure out what you wanted to do. Your mother clearly didn’t want you, and the image of your father being happy with that little boy haunted you. You felt like you were nothing more than a burden. Even to Vin it seemed, which you never thought would happen. Suddenly, your bond was being tested, and it hurt more than you could describe.

As your thoughts consumed you, you laid down, trying not to cry anymore. Closing your eyes, you focused on your breathing, and the thought that you’d be free later.

* * *

Clint was in Nat’s room, all but crying to her. “I thought we were making real progress, you know?”

Nat sighed. “What exactly did she say?”

“That I’m not her dad.” He stated, shrugging. “Just by blood. And that all I do is try to keep them in line.”

“All because you were upset she didn’t tell you about Parker?” She asked, feeling there was more.

“I grounded her.” He sighed. “Was that the wrong call?”

She shrugged. “I wasn’t there. I can’t say, but I get why she didn’t say anything.”

Clint shrugged. “No matter what I’ll never win.”

“It’s not about winning.“ Nat told him gently. “She isn’t your enemy.”

“Well I’m hers.” He looked at his hands.

She rubbed over his back gently, having no advice for him, never having patented before. “I’m sorry.” Was all she whispered, consoling him for the night. She hoped that it all worked out for the better.

* * *

Come morning Clint would wait at breakfast but he didn’t say much to anyone.

You kept to yourself, not even meeting anyone’s eye.

“Ready?” Vin asked when you were done.

Nodding, you quietly grabbed your backpack and texted Parker.

Leaving for school now. See you soon

Parker read it and hoped you were feeling better, replying with a smiley face. He’d scoop you up into a hug the moment that he saw you, eager to comfort you.

You were silent in the car ride over, grateful it was just you and Vin. “Not talking to me?” He asked when you were almost there.

You shrugged. “Don’t have much to say.”

Vin sighed, hating this tension between you. “Look I’m sorry, but you have to get why I was bugged.”

“And you have to get why I didn’t say anything after only a couple weeks.” You countered, looking at him.

“I get everyone else. But not me. I probably would have helped you keep it a secret better.” He crossed his arms.

Your shoulders sagged as you looked out the window, guilt washing over you once more.

Once you both got to school, Parker was waiting for you. Vin gave him a smile and a pat on the back before walking off. Parker gave you a sad smile. “Rough morning?” He asked, giving you a hug.

“Rough life.” You shrugged.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “It’ll be alright.”

Leaning your head on his shoulder, you sighed. “I can’t take being there anymore. Everyone’s mad at me, but no one is even listening to a damn word I say. I tried to talk to them about it, but it’s like nothing I say matters.”

Parker kissed your head. “It might take some time for them to calm down, but I’m sure they’ll come around.”

“Who knows.” You glanced at him. “I plan to get away, though.” He looked at you oddly. “Gonna sneak off to your place sometime during school. Give me time to figure something out.”

He instantly looked worried. “And you think that’s a good idea?”

You shrugged. “My mom doesn’t want me, I’m a burden to Clint…”

“You’re not a burden. Have you never gotten in trouble before?” He teased. “He’s just mad.” He squeezed your shoulders.

“That’s the thing! Aside from the fight I haven’t gotten in trouble! I’ve done everything they asked of me. And despite me explaining my reasoning for not telling them about us, I’m grounded. I’m not good enough.”

Parker shook his head. “You’re plenty enough. Just because he’s mad, doesn’t mean he’s disowning you.”

Clearly, it wasn’t getting through to him, either. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” You muttered.

He sagged a little, kissing your cheek. “M’sorry.” He mumbled back.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re my happy place.” You assured him. “I’ll see you in a couple classes?” You squeezed his waist.

Parker nodded, kissing you softly. You smiled as he did, the action melting away your stress for the moment. It amazed you how someone so different from you could make you feel like you mattered. “See you.” His whispered as he pressed another chaste kiss against your lips before you both separated to different homerooms.

You let out a small breath, figuring you’d leave just after lunch. You weren’t worried about the couple of classes you’d miss, having Parker helped as well. Shaking it off, you trudged your way into class. You tried to remain focus throughout the morning, sticking with Parker when you shared a class. As you’d told him, he was your happy place.

* * *

Finally, it was lunch time, and usually, you stuck with Vin, and Parker. Instead you stepped off of campus, making sure to avoid the school security. Which, sadly, wasn’t all that difficult. They didn’t seem to pay all that much attention at times, which you were using to your advantage. You hummed as you stepped onto the busy sidewalk of the city, sighing in relief. Parker’s apartment was easy enough to get to, and you hoped to maybe get a short nap in before he got back. Then you’d figure out what you wanted to do.

However, when you were just half a block from Parker’s, you were pulled from your feet, a hand clamping over your mouth. You tried to fight it instantly, kicking back, screaming into the hand. When you plotted this course of action, you never even thought of kidnapping. You never thought about your father’s enemies since moving to the tower, either.

And you instantly felt like an idiot. You prayed Parker would feel that something was wrong, but as you were thrown into a car, your blood ran cold. Parker wouldn’t be home for a few hours, and no one would have any idea you were missing until then. And that’s even if he went home to you right away.

* * *

Vin was annoyed at the end of the day when he hadn’t seen you at all that afternoon, and he was left waiting for the car alone. He saw Parker trying to avoid him and scoffed. “Parker!” He shouted across the lot, motioning for him to come.

Parker sighed and jogged over to where your twin was waiting.

“I figured my sister would be with you.” He crossed his arms.

“No, she’s waiting at my place.” He sighed. “She had a rough night and morning.”

“Is she planning on going home tonight? Because if I show up to the tower without her, Clint’s gonna flip.” Vin raised his eyebrows.

Parker shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I’m going to try to convince her to go home, but she feels like a burden that’s not wanted.”

Vin sighed. “And she calls me the drama queen.” He shook his head. “Alright, well I’ll tell our dad that she’s chilling with you. But not my fault if he shows up at your door.”

“I know it’s not. Be happy you know where she is, and that she didn’t just take off.” He gave him a wave as he started to walk off. “I’ll try to get her home.”

Vin nodded. “Thanks, Parker.” He waved back and got in the car, groaning. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Parker walked in the front door and went straight to his room, figuring that you’d climbed in through his window. However, there was no sign of you, or that’d you had even been there. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed your number, but there was no answer.

That worried him, so he called Vin, barely giving him a chance to answer. “She’s not here.”

“What the fuck?” Vin breathed. “When was the last time you texted her or saw her?” He was already freaking out, something in his gut not settling right.

“At school.” Parker explained. “No since before lunch. You?”

Vin groaned. “Shit. I haven’t talked to her since this morning before homeroom.” He tried to think and shook his head. “Do you know how to track phones?”

“I’m sure I could.” He hoped he could. “I would, uh, I’d talk to your dad. I have a bad feeling.”

“So do I.” He sighed. “Look around, okay? Spidey out and shit. I’m sure once Clint knows, Tony will follow up. I’ll stay in touch.” He hung up, feeling himself tear up. If anything happened to you he’d blame himself completely.

* * *

Clint was with the others when Vin approached him. Just by the look on his face, Clint knew something was up. “Vin?” He asked, noting his breathing was heavy.

Vin rubbed over his face. “Okay, um. My sister is missing.” He blurted right away. “She ditched this afternoon to go to Parker’s but he just called and…and…” He wrung his hands as he began hyperventilating.

Everyone was instantly worried, but they tried to remain calm. “And what?” Clint asked.

“She’s not there.” He explained. “Parker said He didn’t have a good feeling about it.” He swallowed. “Neither do I. I told him to look around. See if he can find anything.”

Clint stood along with Nat and Tony. “I’m sure she’s fine. Could she have ran to old friends?”

He shook his head. “She told Parker that she would be at his place.” He insisted.

“And she wouldn’t lie to Peter right?” Nat watched him nod and turned to Tony. “Do you have a tracker on her phone?”

“Parker said he would try to track her, too.” Vin spoke up, trying to keep level headed, and was losing.

Tony nodded. “He uses good technology, so I trust he’ll find it.” He grabbed his phone and began typing and soon Peter’s voice could be heard through the system. “Find anything kid?”

Parker sighed. “Her bag…” He said. “Not far from my apartment. Guys, I think she’s been kidnapped.”

Vin tugged at his hair and groaned loudly, muttering a string of curse words. He was taking deep breaths, angry at himself, and at Clint. He watched as the team was quick to act, grateful at least that they were around.

Nat rushed to him. “Come on, sit down.” She acted calmly, wanting to help Vin.

He didn’t particularly want to sit but found himself doing as she said. He kept tugging at his hair, half glaring at Clint. “We better find her.” He muttered to no one in particular.

“We will.” Nat assured. “I’ll stay with you while Tony takes a few of the guys to look.”

Nodding, he felt like he would be sick. In all the trouble they had been in, he had never been this scared. He followed Nat to one of the conference rooms where they’d keep contact with the team, but he didn’t really feel as if he was there. His chest ached, his palms were sweaty, and everything sounded far away.

Nat watched the screens as Tony flew, listening to Peter and Clint talking to each other. “I found some car tracks.” Peter explained.

Vin looked up at that, hope entering his eyes for just a split second. He watched the screen that casted Tony’s vision.

“They cut off.” His voice came through. “Check for any warehouses near by.”

* * *

You were in a dark room, and panicking. Your legs and arms were zip tied and you could barely hear anything going on. “Find me, Parker.” You breathed. Your cheeks felt wet and you knew you had been crying, you took a deep breath as you heard someone walk up to you.

“Not going to beg?” The male’s voice asked.

“For what?” You growled out, voice sore.

“To go home to daddy.” He mocked.

You grit your teeth, trying to think of a way to throw him off. “News flash, he doesn’t care about me.”

He laughed before walking away, bothering you more than if he had said something. You huffed and tried breaking the zip ties, but only chafed your arms more.

Biting your lip, you refused to cry out, and give him any more pleasure. You calmed your breathing before trying again, moving your chair.

* * *

Nat moved to stand with Vin, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Tell me a funny story about you and Y/N.” She nudged him, trying to get him in a better mindset.

Vin looked at her blankly, but nodded, trying to think. “Um. This one time she got caught in a tree for me.”

“She got stuck in a tree for you? How?”

“To check out this girl I used to like.” He chuckled weakly. “Listening to the conversation.”

She had to laugh at that. “Yeah, I can see that.”

Vin smiled at that. “Turns out the girl was a major b word.”

“Bitch. You can say it.” Nat teased him.

He blushed. “Didn’t wanna upset you.”

She shrugged. “Trying to make you think of the good times while they get her home.”

“Thank you.” He nodded, rubbing his palms on his jeans.

* * *

It was hard for Clint to not be freaking out, it was hard for him to not feel guilty. He was scaling buildings with Peter, but his mind was all over the place. The last words you shared weren’t exactly pleasant.

“Mr. Barton, I spotted a van.” Parker shouted.

That snapped him from his thoughts, working on focusing his anger on the bastard that took you. He ran and jumped onto a fire escape, trying to see into the windows of the building the van was parked next to. 


End file.
